breaking up
by reviee
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. "Let's break up." Sasuke's eyes widened.


**a/n: **This is my comeback. Prepare to be disappointed. Guys, I am really going to try hard to update, I promise! I'm also taking in comments for possible outcomes in _A Different Person_? I'm totally brain-dead!

**summary: **AU. SasuSaku. "Let's break up." Sasuke's eyes widened.

* * *

**breaking up**

"Let's break up," Sakura mumbled, looking down.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?"

Sakura kept her eyes down, dragging her feet back and forth, playing with her hands behind her back – could she really do this? Ino always told her that she never ever wanted to hurt anybody even if she had to sacrifice her own happiness. Her weaker points, Sakura thought.

"I—" Sakura started. She needed the right words. "It's awkward."

"What?"

"It's awkward." Sakura repeated. "You and me. I'm always chatting away and you just 'Hn' and 'Aa' and stuff. I thought I'd get used to it, and you'd warm up to me. But I feel like I'm always the one chasing after you; and after a long time of that—you should know how long that was—I don't want to repeat the same thing."

"Aa,"

"There you go again!" Sakura exasperated. "I'm always the one initiating our conversations, I'm always the one showing affection—hell, to you, it doesn't even seem like we're dating!"

"Sakura, I—"

"Another thing, why can't anyone know? Why do we have to keep us a secret? Are you _ashamed _of me?" Sakura was on a roll now; she waved her hands around and didn't think, she just spoke. "I've held this in for _seven months,_ Sasuke-kun! You've never told me you loved me, or hugged me, or initiated _any _kind of physical contact! We're like total strangers!"

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Sakura…" he started.

"Let me do this! Can you let me do this little thing? I've thought about this for a long time! Every time I talk to you I just get brushed off, and I'm just tired of it… Everyday I wake up and I think, 'He's going to be nice to me today,' but you know what? It never happens and you just treat me like… like…" She took a deep breath. "I don't even know."

"…"

Sakura looked up, tears brimming at the edge. "So…" she gave a heartbreaking smile. "yeah. Let's break up." She finished lamely.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a tight hug. His face buried itself into her hair. As if he was shielding her from the snow that was coming down slowly right now, he tightened his arms and breathed deeply.

"You're just so annoying…" he muttered.

Probably _high _from the longest and most warming hug _ever_ from Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura shrugged the comment off. Just this once, because he was actually _hugging_ her, something he hadn't done the past _seven _months they had been dating.

"I was… hoping you'd understand I'm not like that. As for dating secretly, I was… shy? _I _know I'm not romantic and I know _you're _talkative so you might start blabbing out how bad of a boyfriend I was and…"

"Oh." Sakura cut him off. "Your pride. You were scared of your pride."

"…" Sasuke sighed – she saw right through him.

At this point she was looking up at him with those big, emerald orbs. "You know, you should've told me this at the beginning because then I'd understand because you know, that I know, that pride is the foundation of all men!"

"You're ranting now, aren't you?" He pulls her to his chest, but she doesn't cease her chattering, even when her rambling is muffled by his (_sexy leather_) jacket.

"—seriously Sasuke-kun! I understand all of this, you know, cuz I am the best girlfriend in the whole world!"

She was grinning up at him now.

"Hn," he smirked. "Of course,"

"SASUKE-KUN, I LOVEEEE YOU SO MUCH!"

* * *

**a/n:** I'm so freeeeeeaking fail. I'm so sorry guys, like you probably thought I died right? Kay well this is written because well, this is basically what is going to happen between me and my (probably soon to be ex) boyfriend this Saturday. UH-HUH! BTW, guys, I started a gossip blog. A gossip blog about _my _life. Read at h t t p : / / e u p h i e g o s s i p . w o r d p r e s s . c o m /. HELL YEAH BITCH!


End file.
